


"Y/N?.. You're home" (Optimus)

by MorganSunflowers



Series: Random Fandom [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Anger, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Escape, F/M, Guilt, Home, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Mother-Son Relationship, My First Work in This Fandom, Transformer Sparklings, Transformers as Humans, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: In a world where autobots and decepticons look like people with skin expect beneath there skin is metal. Reader is Optimus's wife and Bumblebee's mother. She was believed to have died, 10 year's ago
Relationships: Bumblebee & Optimus Prime, Bumblebee & Reader, Optimus Prime/Reader
Series: Random Fandom [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1462942
Kudos: 33





	"Y/N?.. You're home" (Optimus)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first writing in Transformers so I apologize if its horrible

After finally escaping the decepticon's I walked and walked. I use my GPS in my watch I stole back. I went to the base location. I feel dehydration, fatigue, and exhaustion. I saw the location 28 kilometers away. I kept walking I start to black out. I grabbed my lazer gun shooting up in the air hoping to gain someone's attention. I dropped to my knees exhausted. I see something a deception or autobot coming. I quickly grabbed my gun not taking any chances. I stood and aimed he got off the levatating motorcycle. I saw a familiar figure his blonde hair, bright blue eye's. I can't help but wonder who he is and why he's so familiar. He gasped I stared. He slowly walked to me I stepped back.

"take another step and I'll shoot!" 

I feel like I can trust him but after the hell I went through I can't take any risk. He put his hands up making halting gesture. I remember a sparkling. I remember a strong, tall man, with dark blue hair, his bright beautiful blue eye's, his kindness towards the those in need and fearless nature to those intending to inflict harm, his bravery, his word's of wisdom. I looked at the young scout. Bumblebee my little sparkling. I started shaking and crying. I dropped the gun, I feel my heart racing. I feel remorse for not realizing. His eye's raised in hopefulness. He moved his fingers to his chest 

"B-hee my S-son" 

He exhaled in relief he slowly walked to me, his eye's began to swell. He leaned his head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm's around his neck, holding onto my son. 

"oh, Bumblebee my sweet sparkling" 

He wrapped his arm's around my waist. I kissed his head my sweet sparkling here he's grown so much 

"my sweet beautiful sparkling" 

I remember my loving sparkmate 

"your f-father" 

He gently let go of me standing I see his tears falling he smiled, holding my elbows so I would not fall. He used his holographic eye showing me my husband on patrol. I started crying missing him deeply. I continue in shock I'm here, and I'm safe. Bee, hugged me again and starts to cry he kissed my head. I hate seeing him so upset. I remember my son losing his voice. I always knew he longed to speak again. I let go of him seeing his face. I gently rubbed his cheek he started crying. I dried his tears with my thumbs 

"I know sparkling I know"

As we made our way to the base we walked inside just as I start to remember. I see my fellow comrades, my husband no where to be seen. Of course he's on patrol he never rest with my absence I can't imagine how less he has taken care of himself. They all looked at me has if I were a ghost. Bumblebee put his upper arm straight up and other down as if to say 'it's mom!' 

I spoke sternly "I have never! Ever!" I started crying "been so thr-illed to be home with my family" 

Arcee and I hugged she is my best friend and practically my sister. Ratchet insisted he take me to the Med-bay though I convinced him to let me see Optimus first. After having countless hugs and kind welcoming word's. I replenish myself and I went to my hab-suite seeing it cleaned, as if Optimus hasn't been in the room at all. I sat on the berth seeing the holographic pictures by his nightstand. I swipe through them. I see one of Optimus holding Bumblebee when he was born. The next of Rachet with a irritated face has Bumblebee chewed on his equipment. The next a video of Optimus playing with Bumblebee. I laughed crying. I looked at the next a picture of me holding Bumblebee when his was born. I remember when went into labor with him. It was late at night Bumblebee kept kicking, keeping me from slumber. I remember the contractions and Optimus waking up hear my slight wince. 'sparkling keeping you awake sweetspark'. Optimus had placed his hands on my bump. It was the pain I was trying to hide that Optimus saw right through and he knew. It was time. I hear the door open I quickly stood grabbing my gun. I lowered seeing my spark-mate

"Optimus" I said relieved 

I put the gun down he completely froze. His hand's began to shake he dropped his sword 

"Y/N?.. You're home" his voice full of, unbelief, remorse, worry, and relief 

"I am"

He slowly walked to me I started crying and laughing. He gently touched my chin and kissed me. We leaned on each other's foreheads both crying. I wrapped my arm's around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my hip. He buried his face in my neck. I feel his tears he kissed my neck and leaned on my cheek 

"we M-must take you to Rachet he will insure you are intact"

"always such a worrier my sweetspark"

He knelt down leaning on me above my chest. He wrapped his arm's around me. I rubbed his hair he used his eye's scanning me

"Optimus, enough I'm fine"

"you are my spark-mate Y/N I'm allo-" 

I saw his face turn from remorse to anger. I knelt down cupping his cheeks he wouldn't look at me he held onto my hand's with complete worry 

"Optimus, Optimus look at me" he looked at me with such remorse it broke my heart. It's moments like these behind closed doors that I only see "listen to my word's, this was not your fault do not feel remorse my sweetspark. What those knock-off's did to me... It-it no longer matters-" 

He grabbed my shoulders 

"primus, Y/N! Frag do not even attempt to convince me that what happened no longer matters. It does I have every right to feel remorse for what you went through" he let go of my shoulders and embraced me "It was my duty to protect you.. and I failed you" 

"Optimus, please do not let your remorse consume you. There is no need to concern yourself-" 

"I don't give a flying frag! Y/N, you are my wife. Why would you attempt to convince me that you are alright when you are clearly not" 

"Optimus, I love you. You did everything you could in your power to save me and I am forever grateful for all you have ever done for me. You helped me create a life that I love with all my spark. You've saved me countless times. Do not ever think for a moment that you we're not good enough for me. I am fine, I am home where I belong with you and our son" 

I kissed him we cried gently rocking each other side to side.. I'm home 

"one more minute then we see Rachet"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the read if i need any improvements please let me know in the comments. Thank you for reading!


End file.
